


A DARE TO FINALLY LETTING YOU GO

by cherriesberries



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesberries/pseuds/cherriesberries
Summary: 'and once my lips parted to you, my feelings will starting to faded away from you.''wish you a happy life with Chan.''I loved you, Lee Felix.'





	A DARE TO FINALLY LETTING YOU GO

"order someone to kiss you" Felix says as he read the small wooden box who have a sentence on it. they're playing a tower tank with dare or truth on it, and you need to place it to the top and make sure that it'll not falling down. 

Changbin who's eating peacefully, munching carefully the chicken in his mouth had stopped. he looked up to Felix before chuckling a little bit and shoved the food that he was picked before using the chopsticks. 

Felix landed his gaze in Minho's side who's eating too so peacefully, but Minho's glare was a quite intriguing. telling him indirectly through his eyes that 'order me for that bullshits, and I'll kill you way back dorm.' look. so, Felix just look away and paid more attention to his own food. 

they're in the park, having a threesome date. they have a free time to have fun here in the park, having a small picknick under the tree, and playing games.

the practice was been hard, they're practicing starting when the sun rises until it got down to hide. sometimes they'll spend more, and stop at midnight just to perfect the choreo, and the music. 

and it's barely times for them to have a free day, or free time. because mostly they're using it by practicing really hard, since they're going to debut soon if they'll pass tha survival show with all the members. 

Felix who's in a deep thought of eating was interrupted to Minho who just nudged his shoulder and make his lips to slipped to his precious ramen. 

"your dare, idiot." Minho reminded, not minding if he's being rude or what. well, he's not Minho if he's not MEANHOE. 

Felix had rolled his eyes before picking up again the golden bluetooth speaker mic and brought it to his lips, and start making a noise and weird sounds on it. making Minho to have a disgusting face, and Changbin who's stopping his self to giggles because of how was just cute Felix is. 

as he stare at the younger, he couldn't stop his heart for beating too fast. for being loud, and for being weak for Felix. he doesn't know where did it happened, he just feel it when the younger accidentally landed to his body and their faces was so much inches close. 

his feelings is the definition of a roller coaster, it's turn over and over. and it feels like he was drowning to the sea, as it goes deep and deeper. 

he always feel the panicked every time Felix was so close to him, he feels like he was in the cloud nine jumping there like a child who just got what he wanted. 

but at the same time, he was afraid. afraid of what he just feel towards the younger, afraid of what will come if he push his feelings to the younger. afraid to lose the younger by his side, and afraid to his own feelings. 

as his thought got deeper and deeper, he doesn't notice that Felix was calling him. Felix sighed for the nineth time before he turned up the volume to its maximum. 

"SEO CHANGBIN!" he shouted using his damn deep husky voice. Changbin blink once, twice, until it turned into a few before he halt late. 

"where did your brain go?" Minho asked, a smugly grin had just curled up to his damn pretty lips. "ah, wait— do you have brain either?" he asked again before laughing mockingly. 

Changbin rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to Felix who's staring at him with his frowned and questionablin' eyes, he even tilted his head to the side as if he was reading Changbin's soul.

Changbin felt his shoulders tense, and he looks so suspicious by that. so, he just looked away and shoved what feelings he feel right now. and act playing cool, again. 

Felix cleared his throat before turning on the mic that he turned off earlier. he was now about to speak, when Minho ate again. but, he don't mind it and smiled so brightly. 

"Changbin-hyung," he says, making the both of guys looked at him. he looked to Changbin before it landed to Minho, who have now a death glare. 

and to his Felix thought, if glare could kill, maybe he's now in his coffin. being killed by Minho's only glare. 

his bright smile turned to a sheepishly and mockingly smile as he have an unknowing look to Changbin and Minho. 

Minho could tell how tensed Changbin is, he have a fierce face even thou he has it everytime. but this one is different, it seemed he was panicked before and he just replaced it by his fierce one. 

as he keeps staring at Changbin he could tell that Changbin was stealing some glances to Felix, and if he's about to catch he quickly looked away making the younger to tilted his head of the unknowing gaze that was fit to him seconds ago. 

Minho learned Changbin's trick, and he smile as he gets what it is. he even giggles to his thought, but at the same time it made him pity Changbin. 

he knew that Felix and Chan have a mutual feelings to each other, and he even heard one day that Chan had just asked Felix to give him a permission to court him. and Felix agreed with that, as he feels the same way how Chan's feel. 

and now, Changbin also fell to their sunshine boy Felix. who wouldn't, anyway? he's gorgeous pretty good looking. his enough thick eye brows, small eye lashes, pretty small round eyes, his cute little nose and his damn sexy gorgeous freckles to his cheeks. his manly sharp jaw, his pretty apples full lips, and his fuckening deep like ocean baritone voice. 

who wouldn't fell? if he have also a good attitude, attitude that everyone could fall anytime as they got close to the younger. and good enough for Minho to not swinging that way, because he can't accept the rejection thou. 

and seeing Changbin adoring the younger who have a someone now that will surely take care of him, love him, make him safe, and make him happy, is so sad to see. 

he was just quiet to his feelings, keeping it to his self because he's afraid that if he push his feelings, it might that cause that their friendship would sink down in the ocean. and he don't want that. 

he don't want to ruin everything just for his selfishness of feelings, he knows that Chan and Felix have the same feeling but he still keeping liking the younger secretly. 

smiling like an idiot watching him jumping like a child, struggling to his korean accent, making fun to his smol hands, and seeing him being happy with another man that isn't he. 

yes, that's how idiot, dumb, and stupid he is. but after all, he's still like the younger. but other more, he's mind and heart telling something that he should do, and he must do so. 

'letting go.' 

he need to let go. he need to let it go. he need to give freedom to his poor heart, and peace to his drained mind. 

he need to let go of his feelings, and forget some of the one that he likes from Felix. he needed it. and he must do it, for the sake of his own feelings and self. 

letting go. one sentence, two words, yet it was so hard to do. to say. letting go of someone that you almost love, is hard. 

but at least Changbin wouldn't go that far, far from like that he'd feel. it's not that hard, isn't it? yea, maybe. 

he smile to Felix who have a grin in his lips and daring to his eyes, as he looked at Changbin too. laughing evily to his mind as he just said who would do his order to kiss the cheeks of someone. 

"and me." Felix says, making Changbin to sighed loudly before nodding carefully his head and stood up. 

this is it. 

Changbin sat down to his legs as he sat right in front of Felix who seems so nervous as his eyes trembling and doesn't know where to stare. 

he inhale the fresh air before he blow it loudly, sounds like he sighed heavily. he stare at Felix, scanning for the last time his beautiful and angelic face. 

his small head, blonde curly hair, round eyes, cute litol nose, his pretty kissable lips, and his gorgeous freckles. indeeed a handsome man. 

he held the neck of Felix before pulling it close to his face, he even hold the soft cheek of the younger to not to move. 

'once my lips touch your cheeks, it means I just confess my feelings to you.' Changbin thought. 

he sighed for the fifth time, and Felix noticed it. "Hyung, if you don't want don't do it. I'm not forcing you to kiss me —" 

Changbin cut him off, "no, I'll do it." he firmly said. sounding so cold and sharp as the words roll to his tongue inside his lips. 

he slowly lean his face to Felix cheeks, and he knew that his breath was touching Felix skin as Felix scream. 

Felix had stopped yelling when Changbin lips touch his skin. the side of Changbin lips landed to his sided lips also, and the full lips of Changbin was place to his cheeks. 

Felix exes has stopped. it was loading to his mind that Changbin was kissed him by sided lips. he doesn't know why was his heart beating like a race, and he even panicked when he knew what this feelings is. 

'no, this can't be.' Felix thought. 

he have Chan after all, yet, why he's feeling this? this is not good. maybe it was just an accident, yea, maybe an accident. 

so, without a second he just shoved his feelings and act like nothing was happened. he even felt relieve when Changbin moved back his head, and the kiss ended. 

he looked at Changbin face and scanning it when the older seemed to zoning out. 

his sharp eyes that perfectly suit to his appearance as a dark rapper, his tall bean nose, and long face who have a sharp chin, his pretty lips, and his intimidating aura. 

he shocked when Changbin smiled out of nowhere and staring in nothing particular thing. he even sighed before giggling by him self like a crazy person, and he noticed that Changbin mood was lit up. 

Changbin gaze landed to Felix who's frowning to him, and he just smiled proudly to Felix. 

well, he's proud because finally he let go of his feelings. and he's able to forget the things that he likes to the younger, and just see him as his younger brother. 

as his lips landed on Felix cheeks and sided lips, he just admitted his feelings there. putting it to his lips, and let the the younger knows it. 

and as his lips parted away, his feelings was starting to let go of the younger. even if it's hurt, he needed it. 

Felix has someone, and that's someone was Chan. his friends, and at the same time who's standing as the leader of the team. 

he can't put his feelings first when he know what will happen if he push his selfish feelings towards the younger. 

he stared one last time to Felix, before he said that word to his mind, and shift his gaze to Minho and back to Felix. 

'and once my lips parted to you, my feelings will starting to faded away from you.' 

'wish you a happy life with Chan.' 

'I loved you, Lee Felix.'

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here in ao3, and it took me long to find out how to post. and I'm here just to share this one of my one shots drafts. hope you enjoy it!


End file.
